The instant invention relates to latch assemblies and locks on containers and particularly to truck toolbox T-handle latch assemblies and locks.
In a number of fields, such as construction, where it is necessary for a worker driving to a job site to carry with him a large number of different tools and/or certain types of parts for which he may find frequent need in performing his work, such tools and/or parts are ordinarily kept in some type of box or chest.
Existing toolbox latch assemblies consist primarily of four different styles of operation: Paddle, T-handle, D-handle, and Pushbutton. Each of these works in a standalone operation. Each of these can be provided with secure locking means. The T-handle and D-handle are the sturdiest of the four. Lock manufacturers have devised methods to manufacture Paddle and Pushbutton assemblies into effective dual control operation, but have not done the same for T-handle and D-handle assemblies. Using two commercially available T-handle assemblies in a single lid box does not allow one handle to be unlatched and to open the box. To securely close a single lid truck box, the length of the lid requires that two latching mechanisms be spaced apart along the front of the box. Similarly, split lid and gull wing toolboxes can have a latching mechanism mounted on each opposite end to close each separate lid. However, the user cannot access each latching mechanism simultaneously. Instead, the user is inconvenienced by having to walk around the truck and separately open each lid from the opposite end of the box. This placement on a single lid box and a split lid or gull wing box adds extra work to the operator of T-handle latch assembly as that person must go to both sides of the vehicle to unlock and open the two T-handle latches.
The following represents a list of known related art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,706, issued to Novikov, Nov. 7, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,076, issued to Weinerman, et al, Jan. 21, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,215, issued to Taylor, Aug. 7, 1990
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,425, issued to Hoogland, Mar. 21, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,206, issued to Haas, et al., Feb. 11, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,948, issued to Sadler, Mar. 2, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669, issued to Waters, Dec. 18, 1984;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,092, issued to Cheney, Jan. 16, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,383, issued to Parikh, et al., Nov. 16, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,660, issued to Bennett, et al., Jun. 18, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,478, issued to Swan, et al., Nov. 17, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,626, issued to Waters, Jul. 18, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665, issued to Van Kirk, Jun. 23, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,017, issued to Mullican, Mar. 1, 1988; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,992, issued to Hamilton, et al., Jan. 13, 1987.
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Heretofore, a Dual T-Lock Apparatus for modifying two T-handle latch assemblies to work in tandem has never been performed. An article and method for joining together two T-handle latch assemblies such that both T-handle latch assemblies can be released by opening only one of either of the T-handle latch assemblies has not previously been provided. And article and method for joining together two T-handle latch assemblies, each latch assembly provided with a keyed lock cylinder, such that both T-handle latch assemblies can be released by unlocking and opening only one of either of the T-handle latch assemblies has not previously been provided. A toolbox fitted with two T-handle latch assemblies where both T-handle latch assemblies can be released by unlocking and opening only one of either of the T-handle latch assemblies has not previously been provided.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to create a Dual T-Lock Apparatus for modification of T-handle latch assemblies such that the T-handle latch assemblies will work in tandem in such a way that where both T-handles are closed, both can be released by opening only one. It is highly desirable to create Dual T-Lock comprised of two T-handle latch assemblies provided with the Dual T-Lock Apparatus such that the two T-handle latch assemblies work together in such a way that where both are closed and locked, both can be released by unlocking and opening only one. It is highly desirable to provide a toolbox fitted with a Dual T-Lock where the two T-handle latch assemblies are mounted on the toolbox at a distance from each other, for purposes of securely closing toolbox lid or lids, wherein the two T-handle latch assemblies work together such that when the toolbox lid is closed and secured by closing the T-handle latch assemblies, the lid can be opened by opening either T-handle latch assembly, which will drive and release the other T-handle latch assembly, thus freeing the toolbox lid to be opened. It is highly desirable to provide a toolbox fitted with a locking Dual T-Lock comprised of two T-handle latch assemblies with locking assemblies mounted on the toolbox at a distance from each other, for purposes of closing and securely locking the toolbox lid, wherein the two T-handle latch assemblies work together such that when the toolbox lid is closed and locked by closing and locking the T-handle latch assemblies, the lid can be opened by unlocking and releasing either T-handle latch assembly, which will drive and open the other T-handle latch assembly, thus freeing the toolbox lid to be opened.
Potential customers for articles and methods that meet these objects include toolbox and truck box manufacturers, lock manufactures, truck owners, toolbox and truck box owners, construction industry workers, professional contractors, and many more.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide novel articles and methods for solving the above-mentioned problems. In particular, it is an object to provide a Dual T-Lock Apparatus for modifying two T-handle latch assemblies to be configured with, receive, and be joined by a transverse lock rod such that, when both T-handle latch assemblies are closed and locked, both T-handle latch assemblies can be opened by unlocking and opening either T-handle latch assembly alone. It is a further object to provide dual action T-lock comprised of two T-handle latch assemblies provided with the Dual T-Lock Apparatus. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toolbox with a single lid and two T-handle latch assemblies that can both be simultaneously released from a single release accessible from either end of the box. It is a further object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a Dual T-Lock Apparatus is provided for modifying T-handle latch assemblies that are mountable on a toolbox. The Dual T-Lock Apparatus modifies a T-handle latch assembly with the addition of a novel dualcam and dualcam pin, and a dual paw. The Dual T-Lock Apparatus connects the T-handle latch assemblies with a transverse lock rod such that both T-handle latch assemblies can be opened by unlocking and opening only one of either of the T-handle latch assemblies. The transverse lock rod can be provided with a biasing spring that connects to the transverse lock rod and to a hole in an internal housing of one of the T-handle latch assemblies. A toolbox is provided configured with two modified T-handle latching assemblies, spaced at a distance from each other, connected by a transverse lock rod, such that both T-handle latch assemblies can be unlocked and opened by unlocking and opening only one of either of the T-handle latch assemblies, thus freeing the secured toolbox lid to be opened.
First and second commercially available T-handle latch assemblies come provided with T-handles, mounting housing with flange and offset pans, key cylinder locking means, internal housing, and a lock shank connected between the mounting housing and the internal housing. In an embodiment of the present invention, first and second T-handle latch assemblies are modified by providing each with a novel dualcam, having an dualcam pin, affixed to a lock shank, a dual paw rotatable about the lock shank wherein the dual paw has a lock hook engageable to a lock loop provided on the lid of toolbox and wherein the dual paw is engageable with the dualcam pin, and wherein the dual paw can be provided with a bushing to ease the rotation about the lock shank. The latch assemblies can further be provided with a plurality of nuts and s, for securing the novel parts to the lock shank. Each of the first and second T-handle latch assemblies are movably connected to a transverse lock rod that enables both T-handle latch assemblies to operate in tandem. The transverse lock rod has a first portion pivotally mounted to the dual paw of the first T-handle latch assembly and a second portion pivotally mounted to the dual paw of the second T-handle latch assembly. The transverse lock rod is thus configured to be pivoted between a closed position and a release position. Each T-handle latch assembly engages its associated lock loop when the transverse lock rod is positioned in the closed position. Each T-handle latch assembly is disposed to release its associated lock loop when the transverse lock rod is positioned in the release position. Moreover, the pivoting of the dual paw of one T-handle latch assembly so as to release its associated lock loop, causes the transverse lock rod to pivot the dual paw of the other T-handle latch assembly so as to disengage the other associated lock loop, thus releasing both T-handle latch assemblies. The transverse lock rod can further be provided with a biasing spring connected to the transverse lock rod and to the internal housing of one of the T-handle latch assemblies.
The Dual T-Lock comprised of two T-handle latch assemblies modified with a Dual T-Lock Apparatus is installed in a toolbox. A toolbox has one end configured to be disposed near the driver side of the truck and another end configured to be disposed near the passenger side of the truck. When a Dual T-lock is mounted on a toolbox, each of a first T-handle latch assembly and a second T-handle latch assembly is configured for selectively securing and releasing the lid relative to the toolbox. One of the T-handle latch assemblies is desirably disposed nearer to the driver side of the truck box and the other closer to the passenger side of the box. The lock hook on a dual paw of each T-handle latch assembly engages a lock loop or a striker mounted to the underside of the lid or lids. The lock hook engages the lock loop in a latched position and releases the lock loop or striker in an unlatched position.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
The novel articles and methods provide a number of advantages. The present invention allows the customer to open his toolbox from one location saving him time and frustration. The present invention allows use of the strongest and sturdiest T-handle latch assembly coupled with the ease in operation form having a latching assemblies operating in tandem. The novel articles and methods of the invention are well suited for use in motor vehicles of all types and in the manufacturing processes for making motor vehicles, and in the after market for repair and upkeep of motor vehicles and motor vehicle engines. The present invention allows the sale of more boxes yielding resulting profitability.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.